Industrial Mabel
by GravityFallsMD
Summary: Everything's fine in Gravity Falls until Mabel finally SNAPS. Warning, gore. NO PINECEST.
1. Prologue

**You people have no idea how long I've wanted to do this. I've been brainstorming for a REALLY GORY STORY... where someone in Gravity Falls is a psycho murderer. Ok, fine, I already have one but I kinda failed it and I hate it and I wanna make one where it just has one person who dies, not everyone in Gravity Falls, just one person. So yea, I finally got an idea while listening to Futret's Cupcakes(It's a song made for the MLP fanfic Cupcakes) while drawing a gory picture of my fursona(however it's spelled) Darkness. So here we go-**

**MDMDMDMDMDMD**

It was nighttime in Gravity Falls. Everyone in Gravity Falls was asleep or getting ready for bed or just off doing their own thing. Nevertheless, this night was a peaceful one. The day had gone surprisingly fine for the Pines twins. (Which was odd considering all the hardships Dipper and Mabel went through everyday just working in the giftshop)

Nothing notably unusual happened, even Dipper, as paranoid as he was, could not say anything paranormal had happened that faithful day. So that night, Dipper and Mabel exchanged "Goodnights" and both fell asleep... or so the other thought.

In fact, Mabel waited till she heard the slow breathing of sleep coming from her brother before sitting up. Her eyes darted through the room until they landed on Dipper, fast asleep, peacefully sighing in slumber. Little did he know all that was about to change.

MDMDMDMDMD

**So first chapter's short, I know, don't yell at me.**

**By the way, I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS.**

**~GravityFallsMD**


	2. Hey Dipstick!

Dipper groaned and kicked with his left leg. Stiff from exhaustion, the boy sat up and opened his eyes. Everything was pitch black and he was on a cold, stone floor. Dipper could barely see his hands when they were half a foot in front of his face.

"Uhh... Hello?" he asked, standing up.

He blinked and turned around slowly. Nothing.

"Is anyone here?" Dipper asked, fear edging at his voice.

A female wail broke the uncomfortable silence and Dipper cringed at its unearthly voice.

"Who... who's there?" Dipper cried out into the inky darkness. Ever inch of sleep in him had disappeared and he was jumpy with fright.

There was another wail and Dipper hesitantly stepped forward, looked behind him for a moment before sprinting into the unknown darkness that the scream had came from.

A sudden light flashed on and Dipper could see ahead of him a small room with white walls and large windows. Dipper slowly walked towards it and noticed a door.

With a shaky hand, Dipper reached out and wrapped his fingers around a cold, metal handle. He tried twisting it but found it locked. Cornering his eyes, he stepped back, then to the windows so he could see inside the room.

Dipper's eyes widened as his eyes met with what was inside the room. AS far as Dipper could tell, the room once had been snow white inside with padding on all the walls. Now it was stained red from the blood of a mangled body that lied on the floor. At first Dipper thought the body was Mabel; it was a brunette with curly hair and Dipper had no idea what the face looked like -it was too mutilate for that-But as Dipper looked closer, he realized it couldn't be her, even behind the stains of blood and torn lips Dipper could see freckles littering the girls face and her one remaining eye was green, Mabel's eyes were brown like Dipper's.

Then, the eyes moved. They searched the room, pain glazing every inch of them. Finally, they landed on Dipper. Tears streamed down her face as she did the best to mouth something to Dipper. Dipper shook his head to say he didn't understand her and the girl convulsed.

Blood spurted from her mouth and she suddenly went limp, her eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. Dipper shook his head and looked down, a horrified frown crossing his dace. He started walking backwards, at this point he wanted to get as far away as he could from that terrible room. He looked up again, staring into the room. He could still see the girls legs, blood and torn.

Swallowing, Dipper took another step back and gasped in terror as he realized the body was being dragged away. Dipper screamed and twisted around, sprinting into darkness.

"HELP!" he hollered, fear coursing through his veins. Finally, when he could run no more, he stopped and held the side of his stomach as a cramp drove through his body like a drill. Gasping for breath, Dipper collapsed to the ground, tears falling from his eyes.

She was dead... that girl was dead. Dipper cringed at the sight of her fallen body, he lips had been cut off revealing her teeth and gums and ripped tongue. Her left eye torn out, her stomach cut up.

_That could have been me... _Dipper thought in terror. _Or is it me... next?_

Finally, he sat up. he could no longer see any light. Everything was once more a universe of darkness. Dipper felt like he'd been running forever... how could it be that he'd never hit a wall?

"The place is unnatural" Dipper thought aloud. "It's like a universe with the same stone ground for miles and nothing but darkness... and that room."

Could it be possible that there were more of those enclosures? Yes, that definitely was a possibility.

"Maybe I could hide from that girls murderer?" Dipper thought. "Yea, bet I could, this place goes for miles by the looks of it! And it's pitch black! But what will I do to sustain myself?" Dipper held his knees up to his chest and silently lied his head on them. What was he going to do? Starve here of painfully be torn apart by some psychopath? Neither seemed very tempting.

With a sigh, Dipper stood up. As he did so, another light blink on. Dipper cocked his head and stepped towards it. A hooded figure stepped into the light and Dipper tried to make himself look smaller. Dipper could just see a knife glint in the figures hand.

It was too late to run or hide now. the figure had seen Dipper. Now all that was left was to fight.

_I'm going to die._ Dipper thought. They're_ going to kill me. But I will not go out without a fight! _

With a roar of anger, Dipper burst forward. The figure remained still, their arms pulled tightly to their side. Confusion hit Dipper and he skid to a stop, unsure of what to do. Finally, the figure lifted their arm up and Dipper became tense, about to spin around and run for his life but the figure put their hand out, motioning for him to stop. Oddly enough, a calming sensation fell over Dipper and he fell still, unsure of his own judgement.

The figure raised their other hand, still grasping the kife between two fingers, and tugged their hood, pulling it off so soft, chocolate locks flower down her sweet, cheery face that was covered with dried, scarlet blood. Mabel laughed, her eyes wide and wild.

"Hey Dipstick!"


	3. Not Much Longer

Dipper stepped back in shock.

"No... This isn't happening..." Dipper groaned.

Mabel laughed. "I dunno, it certainly feel real!" she stuck her tongue out, her eyes questioning. "Tastes real too, Dipper." Mabel shrugged, and then examined her knife, soaked with drying blood.

Dipper didn't respond.

""Hey, are you ok, Dipper?" Mabel asked, cocking her head. Dipper was violently shaking. "I'm... dreaming. Yea! That's it! This is all a dream! A really... bad... dream!" Dipper grinned.

"Ohhhh!" Mabel responded. "Does that mean, I'm like, created by Bill Cipher? That'd be awkward since he like, tried to kill us and stuff, you know, Dip?"

Dipper laughed uncomfortably. "Whatever! Your just an illusion. How could I have ever seen my own twin sister as a murderer? She's the most bubbly person I know!"

Mabel clapped her hands and another light went on. Dipper stared at her with cornered eyes.

Beneath the other light, was a table filled with buttons.

"I guess there's really only one way to find out if your dreaming, ya know, Dip?" she asked, grinning ear to ear.

She glanced at the buttons vaguely before a look of familiarity crossed her face. "Oh, I know what this does!" she said, glancing at Dipper while pointing at a large, aqua marine switch.

Dipper nervously looked away. At this point, Dipper just wanted to wake up!

"And," Mabel added. "It will wake you up if this really is a dream!"

Shaking, Dipper, stepped back. "What... what are you gonna do?"

Mabel flicked it and above, Dipper, a silvery blue light started glowing. Dipper swallowed the lump in his throat and glance up fearfully. A large machine was right above his head, electric was sizzling at the end of it. It made a humming noise and before Dipper could make anything out of it, a streak of electric burst down, hitting Dipper right in the face.

He let out an unearthly shriek as the electric surged through his body. He shook as his the electric coursed through his veins and finally collapsed, struggling to breath as the electric wore away.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Dipper tried to speak. "Muhbul...?" he mumbled.

"Did that hurt? It should have woke you up! I guess this _is _reality." Mabel shrugged. Dipper struggled to sit up but fell down again, his limbs weak.

Mabel smiled. "Silly, you're not gonna be walking till you get a bit stronger!" she skipped towards him, turning him over and onto his back and wrapping her arms around his chest. She roughly dragged him back while he tried to struggle away. Mabel's grip was impossible to escape from though and she giggled. Finally, Dipper gave up, giving Mabel a dazed look. Mabel stopped walking.

"Whui?" he asked.

"I dunno, why what?" she asked. "Mabel doesn't understand!" Mabel kneeled down.

Dipper shook his head and tried to get away from a moment before Mabel grabbed him by the throat and swung him back towards her. He gagged and then went limp before Mabel let go and tightly grasped his chest.

"Please tell me, Dippingsauce! I really wanna know!" Mabel begged.

Tired and not wanting any more pain, Dipper opened his mouth to speak. "You killed her..." his speech was becoming more clear but it was still slow and meek.

"Oh, her? I dunno, you just don't understand. I have to get somewhere, and she was in my way. The only reasonable answer seemed to get rid of her. unfortunately for you, Dipper, you also have been getting in my way. So now, I gotta get rid of you, ya get it?"

Dipper moaned. "Please... let me go... I won't say anything, I promise. You know I'm good at keeping secrets!"

"Three can keep a secret if two of them is dead... or I our case, two can keep a secret if one of them is dead. Thomas Jefferson said that, I think... or maybe George Washington? I dunno."

Tears dripped from Dipper's eyes and he tried to struggle once more, his strength seemingly returning.

"Dipper, your only making this harder on yourself and I, stop!" Mabel spat. Dipper smirked. Maybe he would get free after, Mabel seemed to be losing her hold on him. Dipper kicked and twisted, trying to lose her grip on him. Finally, with one sharp move, Dipper was free. he turned and faced Mabel who glared.

"Uggg! Now I have to catch you again!" Mabel groaned.

"Try it and see what happens!" Dipper snapped.

Mabel rolled her eyes and stood up, taking the knife out from her pocket. "I guess it won't be too hard with this... And maybe it will be fun, like tag!" Mabel laughed and lunged forward. She slammed into Dipper, throwing him to the floor. Dipper yelped and struggled up but Mabel was already upon him. She pressed her knees against Dipper's outstretched arms, restraining them and pressed one arm down on Dipper's chest. He struggled and let out a sob of distress.

"LET ME GO!" he hollered, trying to twist away, Mabel frowned.

"Sorry Dip. this is sorta gonna hurt but I need you asleep for the next part." Mabel grabbed his head while he struggled, glaring.

"NO!" he yelled. Mabel quickly slammed it into the stone ground and he screamed, but It was cut off and turned to a gasp before Dipper fell silent. Mabel grinned.

"Not much longer..." she said, slicing a thin scrap across Dipper's birthmark.


	4. MAKE IT STOP!

Dipper groaned tried to sit up. As he did, he felt a pain beneath his ribs and realized that a large, metal strap was around his chest and it held him down. His arms were restricted by chains that held them stretched across the floor while his legs were held down in front of him.

Terror rushed through him and he struggled to stand, ignoring the pain.

"Give it up, Dipper. That's metal, it won't break. I don't think you could even break out of leather!" A voice said and Dipper cried out.

"NO! LET ME GO! LEAVE ME ALONE! STOP!" he yelled to his sister.

In reply, Mabel laughed and clapped her hands, causing the lights to turn on. She had her knife in her hands but now it was clean and it glinted silver in the light. Dipper could see his horrified face in it's reflection. Blood was streaming down his forehead and Dipper suddenly noticed a sharp pain in his head. Dipper flinched.

It felt like a really bad paper cut with pain ten times as worse as a normal one. The back of his head also hurt though not in the same way, it was soar. Dipper struggled as Mabel stepped forward. raising the knife above her head.

"Dipper, I want you to meet my knife! I named him Ted! After that murderer, Ted Bundy! Get it? Cause he was a murderer?"

"Stay the Hell away from me, Mabel!" Dipper spat.

"Oh, Dipper! There's no need for that, you know I hate it when anyone swears!"

Dipper scoffed. "I hate you." he grumbled.

Mabel gasped and lowered her head. "You don't actually mean that!" she cried.

Dipper smiled, seeing this as a way to trick his psychotic sister. "Yes I do! I hope you rot in Hell! You deserve to!" he hissed.

Mabel looked hurt for a moment but then she shrugged. "Well, I guess I won't miss you as much then. that's too bad. I was always hoping when you died you be feeling bad that you had to leave me but if you really hate me, I guess I won't miss you that much and you won't miss me." Mabel added, " I just want you to know, Dipper, that I do care about you, I just need you gone."

Dipper felt warm tears stream from his eyes. Mabel was going to get what she wanted and she wanted Dipper dead.

"Oh, don't cry, Dipstick, this will all be over soon enough and you can be a ghost! You can haunt people and stuff! Or maybe you'll go to heaven! I'm not sure if you get to choose..." Mabel said compassionately.

Dipper glared. "If I'm a ghost, I'll haunt you!" he yelled through a sob. Blood dripped from his forehead and into his eyes so he could barely see.

"We could still see each other then!" Mabel laughed.

"Alright, time to finish this!" Mabel stated. Dipper blinked, trying to get his own blood from his eyes.

Pain suddenly shot through Dipper's left arm and he screamed, instinctively struggling. Mabel was slowly tearing Dipper's skin with her knife. Mabel cackled as her brother screamed, his eyes squeezed shut and his voice cracking from his sobs. Her knife ripped deep into Dipper's muscle and now she was scraping it off. Finally, twisting the knife, she ripped it out and a large strip of skin had been cut off. Dipper gaped in agony, his eyes opening and wandering towards the wound. He gagged when he saw the blood pouring out and closed his eyes again.

"NO! NO! STOP! LET ME GO!" Dipper screamed while gasping for breath.

"I can't, I've Only begun!" Mabel responded. With that, she twisted Dipper arm around, the chain on it tensing. She pulled it back until she heard a loud "snap" and Dipper's arm fell limp in Mabel's hands, the bone unnatural looking.

Dipper gasped, trying to tug his broken arm away. Mabel frowned and put one of her legs on Dipper, holding him down even more.

Dipper sobbed. "IT HURTS! THAT HURTS! MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE MAKE IT GO AWAY! PLEASE MABEL! HELP ME!" he cried, his eyes pleading and filled with agony.

Mabel ignored him and continued with her work. She twisted Dipper arm so she could see his skin on the other side, blood stained and pale but otherwise unhurt. Mabel raised her knife again and slid it under the kin. Dipper panted loudly as Mabel slowly cut away the flesh. His eyes were glazed with unimaginable pain and chest rose quickly as he struggled for breath through all the agony.

Finally, Mabel cut the skin off and dropped Dipper's mangled arm. A puddle of blood formed on the floor, soaking Dippers vest with blood.

Mabel sighed and turned towards Dipper's other arm. He gasped, and closed his eyes, waiting fearfully.

This time though, Mabel stood up and walked away, leaving Dipper to cry for help. Mabel returned this time with a large ax. Dipper gasped in horror as she put it in front of Dipper's face.

"This" she said. "Is Vicky. I named her after Vicky Jackson."

"Please... let me go..." Dipper pleaded.

Mabel shook her head. "I can't." Then she raised her ax, and slammed in down on Dipper's elbow. Dipper gasped and writher in pain as blood splattered out. Again, Mabel raised the ax and cut it into Dipper's elbow. When she raised it again, she saw bone. It had been cut half away and Mabel could guess if she did this another two times, she'd have cut of Dipper's arm.

Meanwhile, Dipper screamed. He could feel his bone, cut deeply and every breath was a struggle. Suddenly, Dipper couldn't feel his other arm. He shot a glance and saw the bone, cut in half and the torn skin. Dipper closed his eyes.

_This isn't happening... this isn't happening... this is NOT HAPPENING! _Dipper thought but he knew it was reality. A cruel, cruel reality.


	5. I'll miss you Dipstick

"I think I should just finish this now..." Mabel pondered to herself. "What do you think, Dip? I mean, it's not like you have much longer. That arm of yours lost a lot of blood. You'll die in minutes."

Dipper didn't respond. His eyes were half shut and his breath was raspy. He was tired and could barely keep his eyes open. Why did he even try? Did it matter to?

"You know what? I'm gonna kill you now! What do I have to lose?" Mabel grinned. "I'll be right back! Don't die while I'm gone!" Mabel pranced away. After a few moments, she returned, a chainsaw in her bloody hands.

"Ok, this one," Mabel motioned to the chainsaw. "I named it Mabel! After myself!" Mabel giggled and fingered the chain.

Then, in on quick motion, she pulled the trigger on it back an the chainsaw roared in anger. Dipper swallowed as Mabel raised it above his body. His dazed eyes were sad and distressed.

With a wide grin, Mabel slid it across Dipper's throat. Dipper's eyes widened and he clenched his teeth shut. Mabel pulled it down his chest an then his stomach (it took a few moments for the chainsaw to slice through the metal around Dipper's chest but eventually, Mabel managed to cut through it) before lifting the bloody chainsaw again. Dipper tried to scream but all he could do was gag. Blood spurted from his mangled body and he made a gurgling sound from the blood bubbling in his throat. His broken arm shook and his legs shuttered as the pain shot through him.

But Mabel wasn't done. knife in hand, she raised it up before stabbing Dipper's ripped chest.

Dipper's widened eyes screamed in agony and Mabel laughed. Blood splattered her face and she continued to stab Dipper's broken body. Then, Mabel threw the knife and began ripping through Dipper's stomach and chest, tearing at the organs with sharp nails. Dipper seethed with pain but he couldn't talk or cry out, there was to much blood in his throat and it was drowning him.

Mabel stepped back and searched the red floor for the knife. Her hands quickly found it and she hurried back to Dipper. Knife in hand, she placed the end of it on the bottom of Dipper's chin. he struggled for a moment before growing still. his eyes were slowly losing light, he'd soon die. Finally Mabel plunged the knife in and saw in come out of his open mouth. Dipper gagged, his eyes widening for a moment before they became half closed and he grew limp. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and Mabel slowly took the knife from her brothers throat.

Dipper was dead.

Then she took a key from her pocket and opened the chains around Dipper's arms and legs. She lifted Dipper's body up and hugged him, blood matting her sweater.

"I'll miss you, Dipstick."

MDMDMDMDMD

**IT'S DONE. FINALLY DONE.**


End file.
